


Sports Game

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey Prompt: Ian and Mickey at a game (baseball or hockey or whatever) and the kiss cam lands on them and Ian knows Mickey doesn't want to do it, so he's about to kiss the girl on the other side of him that he's been talking to, but Mickey gets jealous so he kisses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey Prompt: Ian and Mickey at a game (baseball or hockey or whatever) and the kiss cam lands on them and Ian knows Mickey doesn't want to do it, so he's about to kiss the girl on the other side of him that he's been talking to, but Mickey gets jealous so he kisses him.

“Steal another fry and I break your hand,” Mickey gritted before taking a sip of overpriced beer.

Ian chuckled as he tried to reach for the greasy cup-full. “C'mon, just two more, Mick.”

“I asked if you wanted anything else and you said no, so drink your damn soda pop.” Mickey shoved three ketchup soaked fries into his mouth and focused back on the game. He’d heard the crowd roar while he was in line, which explained why they were up by two. Ian went back to giggling with the girl next to him, no doubt about him, and Mickey tried to ignore them.

Easier said since Ian was a naturally flirty and charming little shit.

Whatever. He ate more fries and followed the players until they went to half.

Usually Ian hated going to games, but since finding out that Mickey had a thing for them they’d started going to a few when they could foot it. It was kind of like their new date night thing since the Sizzler had been torn down. He enjoyed the time with Mickey, though, and yeah some of the players looked even more attractive when sweaty. He’d usually end up talking to whomever sat next to him, mainly because games seemed to make Mickey even more on edge and grumpy. He’d met some interesting and cool people.

This time it was a girl named Stella who said she went to college with one of the girls on the dance team that was currently whipping their hair back and forth. A heavily-edited family friendly version of a hip hop song blared out of the speakers and people went wild more from the spirit of duped camaraderie. The girls finished up to make way for the mascots and more pumped up party music.

Mickey was contemplating throwing himself from their cheap seats if they played ‘yall ready for this’ again. That song should be banned from all sporting events. He was just about to get up for a bathroom break when he heard Stella gasp and Ian laugh. He looked over and saw they were pointing up at the jumbotron, and several people around them were cheering them on.

Fucking hell. Any other time he thought it was cheesy and bordering on unethical, but the power of peer pressure always won out with the Kiss Cam. Ian looked slightly embarrassed and grinned nervously, while Stella looked amused.

“Your girlfriend’s hot, dude! Kiss her!” One drunk shouted, rallying the crowd who was quickly losing interest in favor of the popcorn man.

“Um, we’re not…” Ian started, but then looked at Stella and shrugged as if to ask if she minded.

Oh hell no.

Mickey turned and grabbed Ian by his sweatshirt, slamming their mouths together in a kiss. Most cheered, some openly booed, it was all quickly over as tshirts shot out of guns held by pretty girls.

When they broke apart, Ian smiled breathlessly, and Mickey returned it.

“Man, I have never been more into girls in my life,” Stella said, sipping her beer casually.

Ian and Mickey laughed, still close to each other.

“Can I have some fries now?” Ian asked, hand already creeping across Mickey’s thigh.

Mickey pushed him away playfully. “You thought,” he laughed.

Ian pouted until Mickey fed him a fry, getting ketchup on his lips so he could kiss it off.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask me what sport they’re watching…it could be bloody fencing lol


End file.
